Freaky Friday in the Fellowship
by Figwit O' Rivendell
Summary: This is a stupid knock off of Freaky Friday. I rated it PG but there isnt much that is at that. No cussing and such.
1. A bath, a bandage

Summary: This is my crazy little story off of the original Freaky Friday movie. I thought you'd all enjoy some stupidity in your day. Pretty much, Legolas and Aragorn switch places as they always wanted secretly, but it turns out a little different than they thought it would be. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would have a copyright here. Get it through your thick skulls! I don't own it! Leave me alone. I didn't do it. I don't own it. WAIT! I own me. I hope. Well, Legolas owns me, but I have rights over myself so there you go. I'm a character (Queen/Legolas)! And. my friends own themselves. We really have those nicknames for each other.  
  
Copyrights: Oo. looks like I added a copyright anyway. Uhh. I own nothing. Don't even bother reading this. Nothing is copyrighted to me! Stop looking at me like that! It's not mine!  
  
Freaky Friday in the Fellowship  
  
Chapter one: By the Valar those hobbits annoy me!  
  
The Queen of the Nerds stood and said, "Let there be a great Ring!" Suddenly, a dark lord and a Ring of Power were created for the use of this story. She then stood again and said, "Let there be a hobbit!. WAIT! Four hobbits!" Then there were four hobbits. Finally, she said, "Let there be three companions, one ugly and the other two untouchable for they are mine!" Suddenly, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli appeared out of thin air.  
  
All but Sauron bowed down to the Queen of the Nerds. She looked down in dismay at the unfaithful servant. "For not following my plot line, I banish you from my math textbook doodles and send you to Mordor!" Sauron let his head fall in shame and he ran off the page and into Middle-Earth with the Ring.  
  
Aragorn looked at the Queen sadly. "I am lonely, my queen." The Queen of the Nerds spoke once more. "May there be an Elven lady out of your grasp whom you love!" Suddenly, Arwen appeared on the paper with a few strokes of a pencil, and Aragorn followed her, trying to think up something to call her. The Queen thought a moment. "Her name shall be-"  
  
The Queen's words were cut off by the math teacher. "It seems out Queen of honors' math has let her mind dwell to." Evil music played in the background. The moment stood suspenseful for a couple minutes. ".Lord of the Rings!" Everyone gasped except Glorfy (Glorfindel as everyone came to call her) who was also a crazed fan. The Queen bent her head in shame.  
  
Gimli (As everyone came to call him) looked up at her. "Legolas, are you alright?" The Queen, apparently strangely nicknamed Legolas, nodded. She smiled brightly as another worksheet was passed out. "Now I remember why I'm Queen of the Nerds." Legolas completed the worksheet eagerly.  
  
The bell rang suddenly. The girl hurried to collect her things, knocking over the paper that had the drawing to illustrate the narrative on it.  
  
MEANWHILE. (I had to make it big) inside the drawing/Middle-Earth, Legolas and Aragorn were sitting around the fire. The hobbits had traveled to Aragorn, asking him to recite all of his names once more. Aragorn sighed and hissed under his breath, "By the Valar those hobbits annoy me."  
  
Legolas looked up at the ranger. He craved the attention that only the Queen had ever given him due to his cuteness. Why didn't Aragorn, Gimli, and the hobbits look at him so? He remembered the morning previous, when he found the hobbits over him when he woke. They thought the Elf was sick, sleeping with eyes open and body glowing lightly. "By the Valar those hobbits annoy me." The prince hissed under his breath.  
  
A few moments later, the hobbits were still all over Aragorn, asking his questions about rangers, Rivendell, and every other thing they could think of. Aragorn and Legolas both looked up at each other, gaze darting away when their eyes met. Legolas frowned. "I wish I was Aragorn. I'm always ignored." At the say time, Aragorn sighed. "I wish I was Legolas. I hate all this attention."  
  
When the paper hit the ground in the math classroom, it folded over. The Middle-Earth doodles combined with the Freaky Friday doodles and suddenly Aragorn and Legolas found themselves in each other's body.  
  
The Queen, or Legolas, walked back into the classroom. She picked up the papers quickly and headed out to her next class. The day went by quickly, and finally the last bell rang. She darted out the front gates, headed straight for home on foot.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn had fallen asleep peacefully that night. Legolas' woke up, a moan of pain escaping the ranger. He thought to himself, Geez. Once again the Elf is hurt and he doesn't say anything. Legolas woke to meet worse terms in Estel's body. The second he tried to lift himself, he flopped back down. Mortals weight a ton. He snickered. They both got up, and Aragorn grabbed his body's arm, dragging the Elf deep into the trees. They had spoken the night before, but obviously something was bothering the now immortal ranger.  
  
"Don't tell anyone." He looked down through the blue eyes and Legolas grinned. "I have nice eyes. Now I know why I'm the Queen's favorite." Aragorn frowned, wrinkling the fair Elven features. Legolas' eyes widened. "Don't do that to my face!" Aragorn raised a brow. "Geez. Elves are really conceited." He shrugged. "Don't tell anyone." Legolas looked questioning. "Why not?" Aragorn replied, "They'll expect me to use a sword." Legolas nodded. "And you can." Aragorn shook his head. "I cannot if I have whimpy Elf arms!" Legolas frowned.  
  
Perhaps they could change one another's lives. Aragorn had been thinking of something that Legolas' life lacked. He knew there was something the Elf didn't want that he needed. Legolas had already started on washing Aragorn's dirty face. He looked up, wishing he knew where the Queen was for she knew all, being a crazy Lord of the Rings fan. The sky was dark and Aragorn figured she was sleeping.  
  
Legolas looked up at the ceiling of the great Elven halls. Rivendell was beautiful. Suddenly, Arwen rounded a corner, grinned at Legolas. "Hello, Lord Aragorn." She curtsied a bit playfully. Legolas shuddered at the thought of getting cornered in a room with her.  
  
Aragorn tied a bandage tight around the slim frame he was now stuck in. Legolas' stupid Elvish pride had probably had him wounded for two days at least. This wound didn't seem to heal as quickly as most did. Aragorn grinned, an idea instantly coming to his mind. He climbed up a tree, and jumped out of the doodle to find himself in front of a TV. He jumped, but then calmed down and walked down a small hallway.  
  
When the ranger finally reached a door at the end of the hall, he opened it silently and peered in at a young woman, lying in the bed. He grinned, seeing Elf ears. The Queen is an Elf! That's why Legolas is her favorite! He seemed pleased with his findings. He quickly scurried across the room with short quiet strides and leaned over the Queen's tan face, seeing she didn't sleep with her eyes open like other Elves, nor did she hear him enter, even when he was an Elf.  
  
Aragorn had the best idea ever. He was going to get Legolas married before the day was over and the paper was straightened out. That way he would have revenge for Legolas washing him.  
  
A/N: Looks like I'm a marysue or something, right? Nah. Aragorn was actually gonna take quite a beating for that thought next chapter. Keep updated. I write fast. 


	2. What a Girl Wants What a Girl Needs What...

Notes: Thanks to my psycho reviewers. I knew that was what everyone wanted to read. Those of you who didn't want to read it: Arda will freeze over before I see you alive. **evil grin** Alright everyone. How are you? Good I suppose. I'm doing well as well, though I suffer from mortal ailment, so I have time on my hands to update.  
  
Disclaimer and Copyrights: You read them! If you didn't, you must be stupid not to start at the start. Anyway, I own me, my friends own themselves, and the rest is Tolkien's.  
  
Hehehe. Thank you! Love you all!  
  
Chapter Two: What a girl wants. what a girl needs. what Aragorn breaks.  
  
Legolas backed into the wall. Arwen had cornered him and she was slowly pushing him down the hall with her gaze. The she-elf had no idea that Aragorn's Elvish companion was in his body. Legolas made a break for the bathroom, determined to wash the thought away from himself and the dirt away from this smelly body. How did Rangers live like this?!  
  
Meanwhile. Aragorn stared at the sleeping 'Elf' and grinned wickedly. Suddenly, a loud boom erupted and a song began playing from a box. The Queen sat up, knocking herself out on the immortal's head. Aragorn fell limp over the bed, not uncontious as well. Christina Agular's (I cant spell that crappy musician's name) What a Girl Wants, What a Girl Needs began to end. The Queen's sister entered the room. To her horror, the young Elf prince (Aragorn in Legolas' body. Duh) lied near the Queen. She ran out the door screaming, "Mom! There's a stranger in sissy's room!"  
  
The Queen sat up with a start. She looked down to see her favorite of the fellowship lying over her. "What a nice daydream." Aragorn moaned, rubbing his head quickly. "What did you do, Legolas?!" He looked at the woman in the bed, completely confused and realized he was Legolas at the moment. "Uh. I mean, how are you, m'lady?" The Queen frowned. "Charming, Legolas. What are you doing out of the doodle?! My mom will kill me!" Aragorn looked hurt. "I came to say hi, My Queen." The Queen frowned. "I have a name you know! Its-" The words were cut off my a loud boom of her door slamming. Her sister and mother stood in the doorway. "What are you doing in here?!" Her mother looked at the intruder, a pot in her hand.  
  
The Queen's eyes widened. "Don't hurt him, mommy!" She gripped onto the Elf, and they were magically transported to Middle-Earth, leaving behind a confused mother and sister.  
  
Meanwhile. Legolas was in the bathroom. He grinned, glad he escaped Arwen. There was a preference to keep her purity intact for a while. He had slid into the tub, now washing the dirt from his face. "What a dirty ranger. how in the world does an Elf love Aragorn?!" At the sound, Arwen opened the door slightly, slipping into the room. "Hi Aragorn." She grinned. Legolas sighed. Caught again. He frowned. "Leave me alone, Arwen!" The Elf maiden lowered her eyes and nodded, sobbing lightly as she left.  
  
Meanwhile (yes. meanwhile again.). Aragorn smiled. He looked down at the girl, in her 'space cadet' pajamas. "You look just like an Elf. Certainly would fool everyone with the Elvish attire." The Queen frowned. "I'll show you fooling." Aragorn laughed. He suddenly realized he was laughing Legolas' giggly infectious laugh and stopped. "I'd like to see you try." The Queen smacked him in the nose and walked off a while. Aragorn frowned. "Darn this weak Elvish nose." He walked off after her. "My Queen, why are you running off into the wild?!" The Queen whipped her head around. "I'm not out there to draw orcs or other beasts, am I?!" Aragorn shrugged, wrinkling the Elvish tunic. (geez. Everything is Elvish)  
  
Meanwhile. yet again. Legolas had walked out to the dining room of Rivendell. He looked over at Gimli, sitting with a plate in front of him. Then there were the hobbits, four in a row eating everything in sight. Gimli grunted. "What took you so long, Aragorn?! Arwen is looking for you." A brief grin spread across the dwarf's lips. Legolas frowned. "Not her again." Gimli raised a brow and all the hobbits stopped eating to stare at the ranger.  
  
After a long long long long long pause, the hobbits stood and wrapped their arms around Legolas. They smiled. "Tell us a story, Strider!" Legolas thought a moment, only knowing stories that an Elf would tell. Maybe attention isn't all that good. Uhh. How about the pony story. "Well, hobbits, once there was a magical pony. A little hobbit rode the pony around all day and they were all happy. The end." The hobbits scurried off, disappointed. Legolas grinned evilly.  
  
Meanwhile once more. Aragorn had tried everything to win over the 'she- elf'. His advances just one the fragile Elvish body a few bruises and a broken wrist. He lied on the ground, frowning. "Stupid body. heal. heal. heal." The Queen raised a brow as she sat in a tree, watching the strange acting Elf. "You're acting like Aragorn. That's why I don't like him as much." Aragorn tried to slap himself in the head, but instead made his wrist feel worse. The words echoes in his head from that morning. What a Girl Wants. What a Girl needs. The final words came to him then. What Aragorn broke. 


	3. The World's Fattest Cat

Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are great. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had a ton of projects at school. Well.. here's the newest chapter!  
  
Disclaimer and Copyrights: You read them! If you didn't, you must be stupid not to start at the start. Anyway, I own me, my friends own themselves, and the rest is Tolkien's.  
  
Hehehe. Thank you! Love you all!.. more than the last time I said it.  
  
Chapter Three: Three Elves, a man, and two tons of cheese..  
  
Legolas ran down the hall. He had to get away from Arwen. She had gotten too close to trapping him. He shuddered at the thought of kissing his own cousin. How wrong. With one quick movement, the Elf got into an open door. Free at last. Now to get out of this stupid mortal body. At least it was clean now.  
  
Aragorn moaned in pain. His wrist hurt so bad it wasn't funny anymore. The Queen snickered at the complaining. Stupid Elf was acting too much like Aragorn for his own good. A thought came to the Queen. It was Aragorn. o.o She turned around sharply. "Who are you?!" Aragorn opened his mouth to say: You know I'm Aragorn. but he stopped at the thought of giving himself away. The Queen grinned. "I knew it!" She continued walking. Now to figure out how to get her Elf back..  
  
Legolas was pinned up against a wall now. Elrond had entered the room which ended up being a study. Great. Now he had to hide from Elrond. Could this day get any worse?  
  
BOOM!  
  
In the Queen's room, an unbelievably fat cat sat on the paper with the Middle-Earth drawings. The whole world shook violently. The Queen frowned. "Kitty! Get off the paper kitty!" The cat moved and the paper unfolded. Legolas and Aragorn switched bodies back..  
  
Oo.. a cliff hanger. I'm gonna leave you all here. Lets see how you like being left in the dark.. 


	4. Notes and Review Answers

Author's note:  
  
I'm gonna reply to all reviews now. Lets see.. I'll start at the bottom..  
  
Daisy Summers: YAY! I love when people say kewlio. It sounds.. cool. XD I'm just a bit hyper..  
  
Kawaii Elf Girl: My story is interesting or I'm messed up? That's the true question.  
  
Jinxauthor Mel: I borrowed part of your review for my chapter one title on the little box thing that lets you jump. ^^ Thanks for the review. You're awesome!  
  
Ocean Goddess of Mirkwood: I hate you! lol. j/k. This is my evil little sister everyone. And Snowball is in fact my cat. She's the world's fattest. There's no doubt.  
  
Daisy Summers: Thankies for adding me. And I'll be updating soon. Perhaps something very interesting will happen..  
  
Itheilden: It was easy rejecting him. Aragorn is a weirdo and he dies. I of course am an Elf and don't have time for mortals. Maybe if that really was Legolas.. **grins** And the next chapter might be to your liking. Yes.. It will be to your liking.. 


	5. Saturday and a Crazy Scheme

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter, nitwit!  
  
Ending to a Simply Horrid Story  
  
Legolas looked up to see the Queen. He grinned. 'She's here to take me to the outside world! No more Arwen! Its my angel!' The prince thought to himself. The Queen started, confused.  
  
"Get up, nitwit! My sister's probably ruining my room!" She looked up. "Then again, she might just be plotting to ruin it. I have time." The Queen laughed a bit, poking Legolas. "That's more like it. An Elf in an Elf's body. That's the way I made it and the way it should be."  
  
Legolas shrugged, patting himself down to make sure it really was his body. With a quick hand through his hair, he smiled, knowing the silking feeling.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't be so vain about your hair." The Queen looked up, laughing a bit. "Its too.. feminine." She brushed her own hair off her shoulders quite lazily and caught her fingers in a ton of knots. "Just great. And I have school soon.."  
  
Legolas, who had kept his mouth shut all this time, sat down and patted the seat next to him. He was in the precence of the creator and she needed her hair done. What else could a hair obsessed Elf do but help?  
  
She sat down next to him and the hair braiding commenced. When everyone was happy with their hair, the Hair song began playing out of nowhere.  
  
HAIR HAIR HAIR.. LONG BEAUTIFUL HAAAAAAAAAAAAIR! SHINING!  
  
That's as much as anyone knew but it kept repeating. Then The Queen turned and looked at Legolas a moment. "This is just too perfect. I think it needs to go on."  
  
So, here starts the prolouge. The Queen stood.  
  
"This is the prolouge that you all have to read and pretend to be interested i-"  
  
The Queen was cut off by a scene change. Aragorn and Arwen were yelling at eachother. Arwen was complaining about how Aragorn had been avoiding her all day. Back to the Queen though..  
  
"My prolouge is very important as I've stated a few times already. So, here goes!" She got down on her knees and started using an Old South accent. "As long as I live.. I will never go hungry again!" She paused. "I mean.. So The Queen of the Nerds stood once more and said: Let there be a sequal! We will see what happens to Arwen and Aragorn, who switches bodies next, how school goes for me, and what Legolas does without his precious Queen! The poor guy will probably die without my constant watch.. ANYWAY!.. Here's my little summary of the next episode or whatever: The Queen's sister, Moony (as the HP fans called her) was busy plotting with Saruman a plot to kill Gandalf and the Queen. But, mysteriously, Gandalf switches bodies with the most unlikely creature imaginable.. PIPPIN! Lets see how this wacky scene ends up! As for the plot, there's some Princess Bride parts and a definent sense of Harry Potter in this next one! So.. put your hands together for.. FREAKY FRIDAY AT THE TWO TOWERS!"  
  
She bowed quickly and sat down next to Legolas again. The Elf was in shock at the comments and didn't understand a word. It didn't matter though, because like any good Mary-Sue-ish fic should end, the look in The Queen's eyes spoke for her and they lived happily ever after..  
  
AN: What'd you think? Cheesy? XD I'm the Queen of Cheese, Fluff, and Nerds. Thank you! Thank you! **bows** I really am making that one. The Sequal. It will be chapters off of this too. So, keep an eye out. Maybe two as much as you can spare them. Thank. PS: Read my other stuff! 


	6. The Plot Against The Queen

Disclaimer: Its not mine, nitwits! All I own is myself and my title: The Queen of the Nerds. I'm also good with cheese and fluff, but that's it. Leave me alone! PS: Don't like, don't read you nitwit!  
  
AN: I'm glad you all liked that last one. Uhh.. it was short, I know, but I'm planning on a good 10 chapters for this coming part. And thanks for the great reviews. I love you all too much for my own good. ^_^ The cheese shall continue, just a warning. And as for the plot, it will change quite a bit. The Aragorn and Legolas body switching thing was to build up to this, and that is why it was short. PS: I LOVE IDEAS! LEAVE THEM! Oh.. and review.  
  
Freaky Friday at the Two Towers  
  
-A Plot To Overthrow A Kingdom-  
  
The Queen sat silently a long moment, staring at Legolas. Suddenly, she blinked, trying to refocus her eyes.  
  
"I draw well." With a grin, the Queen was up and headed towards the real world once more to get to school. Eigth grade wasn't the best place to be headed, but it sure beat staring into space for hours on end. Legolas sighed and laid back across the grass, waiting for the Queen to come back. Talking to a person was better than talking to a tree.  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn was having his problems with Arwen. In a frantic attempt to get away from her, he fled down the hall, found a suitable horse in the stables, and rode for his life. He then realized that Legolas, Gimli, and himself were supposed to be in Rohan, headed for Helms' Deep. With a shrug, he decided to rewrite the script so they headed straight for Isengard.  
  
Arwen was in close persuit of her betroth, riding Lord Glorfindel's horse at the moment. Somehow she had managed to get his sword and his glory in the last movie as well. Everyone was still confused as to how that happened. Without another thought though, the two were headed to Isengard.  
  
Also meanwhile, at Isengard, the Queen's sister, Moony, was talking to Saruman. They were planning to overthrow their enemies together: Gandalf and The Queen. Without another word said, Moony disappeared. She appeared again in the movie: The Princess Bride, and grabbed a ROUS (Rodent of an Unusual Size). Back again in Isengard, they planned how they were going to use the giant squirrel with fangs.  
  
The Queen entered math once more. She leaned back in her chair, waiting for the bell to ring and class to start. How she longed to be in Middle-Earth again. It was probably just a dream though. Honestly, how does someone pop into a story with an Elf, a Man, and her sister? Before she knew it though, class was over and school was over just after that. The day just disappeared.  
  
Legolas waited patiently, until at long last, The Queen popped back into the story. Legolas grinned, letting go of the hair he was absent-mindedly braiding, and prepared to interrogate the girl on everything about the real world.  
  
"Are there Elves?! Are you an Elf?! Do they have lembas?! How many cities are there?! Do the men smell there too?! Who's the king?! What do you do for fun?! Do people go on hunting parties?! TELL ME!" The Elf's words came slurred at the middle and clearly at the end. His questions were simply a blur of words.  
  
"Uhh.. we don't have a king, and there's no Elves and no, I'm not an Elf, and.." The Queen tried to think up the rest of the answers. "I know archery, and we go to the mall for fun, and we don't go hunting." With a nod, she snapped her mouth shut.  
  
Legolas stared blankly a moment then blinked a few times. "You arent an Elf?" He stared at her ears, fake points still on them. "Pointy though!"  
  
The Queen laughed. "Fake." She shrugged and sat down.  
  
Gandalf and Pippin had been at Fangorn this whole time. Pippin walked into Gandalf and winced as the staff in the wizard's hand smacked him in the head. "Darn my shortness!" The hobbit ran off muttering. Before they knew it..  
  
AN: More body switching!  
  
They were in eachother's body. Gandalf looked down at himself. "I'm looking mighty pudgy and youthful today.."  
  
Pippin collapsed onto the ground. "I'M OLD! I'm an old fart!" He twitched uncontrolably.  
  
AN: Okay. I'll update tomorrow again. This is my crazy little cheesy start to my master plan of 10 chappies! BTW, look at Ocean Goddess of Mirkwood's stories. They're really funny. That's the evil sister. **nod** Good writer though, as much as I hate to say it. Also, check out my new site. Its in progress, but its gonna be good! ringofdoom.cjb.net 


	7. Author's Notes sorry

AN: Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been busy. I'll have the next chapter up in two days though! I'll see you all then!


	8. Your Adorable Adoring Fan Forever

AN: Here's the updated chappie! Sorry it took so long. I started some short stories and school is taking up a lot of my time. Plus, no plot bunnies. -_-' Here's the chappie though! Love ya all!

Freaky Friday at the Two Towers

-Your Adorable Adoring Fan Forever-

Legolas fell over onto the ground with a very un-Elf-like thump. The Queen arched a brow. "Legolas? You crazy Elf! Get up!" Legolas immediately popped up like toast out of a toaster. He twitched nervously.

After a few minutes of blank staring, someone appeared in this chapter! It was none other than Moony! The Queen turned to see her sister.

"Hi, hi, Figwit!" Moony squeeled far too excitedly. She fell into giggling fits. Legolas stood and jumped out in front of Figwit, as the queen was apparently called, stopping the twitching.

"Get away from the Quee- eh.. Figwit? Hmmm. I knew an Elf named Figwit.." He shook his head, dismissing the thought. "I don't care if you aren't a real Elf. I'm still your adoring fan!"

Figwit smiled brightly. "Adorable fan you mean." Legolas began twitching again and talking to himself. "Told dad I wouldn't get attached to a mortal like that Arwen did.."

Suddenly, Saruman, Gandalf, and Pippin popped out of nowhere. They all stopped a minute, readjusting the setup of the scene. Gandalf moved to face Saruman. Figwit moved to face Moony. Both pairs growled at eachother evilly. Legolas ran up to Pippin and hugged him.

Gandalf, who was Pippin at the moment, frowned. "Fool of an Elf! Get off me, slimey git!" Legolas dropped the midgetized wizard. "Git?! Since when am I a git?!" He blinked a moment, unsure of what a git was.

AN: Short chappie, but I'm starting the plot for real in the next one.


	9. note

Due to lack of muses, I'm putting this story on hault. Sorry about the delay. I'll have another chapter up over Christmas break. If you really want to know what's gonna happen, email me. And PS: feel free to AIM me. Just say you read my crap on fanfic. 


	10. A Sudden Update!

AN: I felt really bad because I never did get around to finishing this. oO; So for your amusement, I have returned to it with only a vague idea of what the hell is going on. xD I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of Freaky Friday in the Fellowship.

This chapter is lovingly titled…

Freaky Friday: The Wedding To End All Weddings

So when we last left our friends, Moony had shown up, completely surprising Figwit… I think… And stuff was happening… oh. And Gandalf and Pippin switched. And Legolas didn't know what a git was. Well, there was an accident involving a highspeed chase and a semi… and Gandalf kind of maybe got hit by the semi… while in Pippin's body.

Aaaanyway! As we all know, it just takes a nice blow to the head and the switched bodies back. So now everyone is in their respective body.

The Queen took a nice little break from writing for a while and got in touch with some really good friends from Valinor. If you can believe it, her friends were none other than Maedhros and Fingon, who were reborn after all. See, the Queen was decent friends with Elrohir, who was dating Amras (don't ask), who is brothers with Maedhros, who is dating Fingon. Thus, the Queen was very close with Maedhros and Fingon… kind of.

So she had a little party and invited everyone, including her two close friends… kind of. She didn't really bother inviting anyone else, with the exception of Legolas, Aragorn, and Moony who had recently stopped being such a total pain in the rear end and started sending Figwit lots of neopoints to buy her a Draik Egg… anyway…

The party was going well until Maedhros made an announcement. Using the godmoding stick uff dhoom borrowed from a… erm… very good friend who shall remain unnamed and if you know anything about anything, you'll leave this person unnamed in the comments too, Figwit was able to godmode a brain tumor for Bush! And gay marriage was legal again! Little did we know… tehe… Maedhros and Fingon were an item! And they announced they were getting married. Yay! So everyone got ready for the small wedding in city hall that was going to happen the next day because life is convinient like that.

The next day, everyone showed up, walking down the red carpet they had set up. ETV, AKA Elf Television, was there, filming it all. First Moony showed up. She was escorted by Remus from Harry Potter and despite his brief cameo, this is still not a cross-over.

Soon after came Aragorn, who was escorted by no one. Fortunately, immediately following came a small beat-up car filled with all the commenters that I love so much. They proceeded to tie up Aragorn and drag him in. Yay for new man-bitches! And so the townspeople cheered.

Next came Figwit. Oddly enough, she had morphed Legolas' adoration for her into a way to test out the awesome new S&M gear she received for her birthday from Feanor… who didn't remember her birthday wasn't for another month. Anyway, poor Legolas was being hauled around on a leash. Not that he was complaining. He looked great afterall, and he was on television. Joy.

Finally, after everyone was seated and had eaten all the reception food without permission, up pulled the white limo with the groom and… groom. Erm… yeah. There was a short little ceremony and everyone was generally happy. The commenters threw lots of rice (cues rice in comments) and didn't forget to read this chapter because the author is such a lazy ass and didn't update for over a year.

The couple ran off to the limo and were generally happy forever ever and ever until Gil-Galad showed up and Maedhros had a little spaz attack.

Figwit then proceeded to clone Aragorn and give a free Aragorn to everyone who actually takes the time to read this piece of crap! Because, honestly, that's what it is. She also whores out her latest story which is not Lord of the Rings related. Go read it!

Afterward:

The commenters are currently very upset with the author. After receiving their complimentary Aragorn though, they run off to the bedroom and have lots of fun.

Moony is now a published author. She's still annoying as hell though.

Figwit started her latest novel project last May. If you're interested in finding out about it, AIM her. Her sn is Figwitty.

Maedhros and Fingon live in a little house on a hill infested with ghosts. They don't really care though. They also still wonder why there were featured in this chapter.

Arwen fell off a cliff and died. Aragorn got over her quickly.

Legolas fell in love with Rumil, as messed up as that is. The two now live with Figwit. Rumil finds this odd but doesn't complain. Legolas still gets up at four in the morning to make sure the Queen has her morning coffee.

Haldir, who was not featured in this story, was driving the semi that hit Gandalf. He's currently serving a life sentence.

Everyone else died or was taken hostage by a disgruntled commenter.

The end.

AN: Viola! I finished it. xD It is a masterpiece. I wrote it in a record seven minutes, twenty three seconds.


End file.
